Dirty Secret
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: Spock knows Jim's dirty fantasies but how is a mystery to Jim. Warnings: pwp, dark!Spock, established relationship, slight bdsm, powerplay, possible OOCness. Part of the Enterprise Diaries series but can be read individually.


**A/N**: I'm soooo obsessed with this fandom and just had to write something. here's the result, hope you guys will love it! English isn't my native language, sorry for any mistakes! Part of the series named Enterprise Diaries but can be read individually.

Dirty Secret

The door slid open and Kirk immediately jumped to his feet, staring surprised at the figure who was revealed in the doorway. He had expected there was an emergency or some kind of serious problem the crew couldn't handle without a captain but his first officer seemed his usual calm and unreadable self.

"Spock? God, you've scared me." He released a relieved sigh and grinned but Spock didn't say a word, only stepped inside without permission. It was unusual. He had always asked for permission no matter they had been together for months by now. Always sticking to the damn protocol. However, this time was different and Jim frowned, confused as Spock approached him slowly, like a predator.

"Spock? What's wrong?" He asked as the Vulcan raised a hand and touched his cheekbone slightly then drew his slim fingers along his jawline to rest on his neck, not squeezing it but holding firmly causing Jim to tremble a bit uncontrollably.

"Spock?" Jim felt like an idiot repeating himself over and over, staring into Spock's dark eyes unsurely. Then he realized that the Vulcan was smiling, but not that kind of usual, half-smile he always did, no, this was different, and it was almost mischievous and threatening.

Before Jim could open his mouth again to demand an answer Spock squeezed his hand around his neck slightly then crashed his lips against the captain's, muffling whatever he was about to say. His torso bumped against Spock's due to the sudden act and he was about to place his hands against Spock's firm chest when the Vulcan grabbed his left wrist with his free hand and in the next moment he spun Jim around, holding his wrists firmly trapped behind his back.

"Spock, what the hell are you doing?!" Jim fought hard not to sound panicked but Spock's weird behaviour was starting to freak him out. On the other half, he was absolutely loving it. By the time he snapped out of his thoughts his hands were being tied together on his back and he was leaning against Spock's front as the Vulcan slid a hand into his pants.

"Oh, fuck!" He moaned as Spock palmed his awakening erection then hissed as something cold contacted with his hot flesh. He couldn't believe Spock had just put a cock-ring on him. How the hell did he get that idea; Jim couldn't guess.

Then again, he was facing Spock he claimed his lips for a rough yet passionate kiss, causing Jim to struggle against the ties and moan against his mouth in excitement. It was like a dream coming true… or more likely a dirty fantasy.

"I know you love it, Jim, there's no need to resist." Spock whispered in a voice deeper than usual after he broke the kiss and his tone caused Jim goose bumps. How on earth did he know?!

"Now be a good boy and get down." Spock ordered in his oh-so-sexy tone and Jim felt his knees weakening. A little pressure on his left shoulder and he was kneeling in front of his first officer, who was holding his half-hard erection right in front of his face and without a second thought Jim leant forward an started sucking eagerly. He was in a pretty helpless and vulnerable position, Spock was holding his head by gripping his hair tightly, forcing him to move back and forth and Jim gladly let him dominate. God, he loved it so much. It's not that he didn't like their previous sexual intercourses, those were also amazing, but Spock was always so careful and gentle and Jim was always into harder stuff.

He bobbed is head up and down obediently, swirling his tongue around the Vulcan's throbbing flesh, trying to take him into his mouth as deeper as it was possible. He tried not to choke as Spock's manhood hit the back of his throat.

He couldn't help a small grin and feeling satisfied as Spock released a sigh of pleasure, obviously enjoying Jim's ministrations. A few more sucking and licking Spock pulled Jim up by his hair, giving him another mind blowing kiss while squeezing his neck carefully. He earned a pretty obscene sound from his captain and he smirked. Jim couldn't believe his eyes, he had just seen Spock fucking smirk!

Spock pushed Jim back and he fell onto the bed, lying on his back as Spock climbed on top of him with a predatory look and practically tore his shirt off, then tugged his pants down in a rush and pushed Jim's legs wide apart to lie in a vulnerable position. Then he leaned forward to kiss his lover once again while he slid a hand between their bodies to stroke Jim's erection at an awfully slow place.

Jim could only moan against the kiss and buckle into Spock's touch, urging him to move his hands faster as he was trembling helplessly in pleasure. Sometimes Spock's legendary patience was a real nuisance.

"Ahh, Spock, what-" Jim panted after the kiss but Spock silenced him with putting his forefinger against his lips.

"Shh… you don't want _me_ to silence you." He smiled darkly and Jim's erection twitched in need upon hearing the threat. Holy fuck!

Suddenly, Spock's weight disappeared and Jim blinked dumbly as he realized he was sitting, leaning against the wall. "Come here." Spock commanded and Jim obeyed without hesitation though it was quite difficult to move with his hands being tied together behind his body.

Somehow he managed to crawl there and sat into his lap with some help, leaning against Spock's firm body completely naked while the other was still fully clothed. No fair.

Spock pushed two fingers inside his mouth and Jim started sucking them, trying to wet them as much as possible because he knew exactly what was coming next and also, he was well aware of the fact that the Vulcan's fingers were super sensitive. Even if he hadn't been, he would have come to that conclusion judging by the sounds Spock was making. Meanwhile, Spock's free hand was all over his body, slim fingers ghosting over his chest and abs then stopped teasing his nipples a bit, earning moans from Jim and then finally, moving southern to get a firm grip on his manhood, stroking it hard. Jim arched his back slightly, crying out in bliss and whining helplessly as the cock-ring started to become unbearably tight and annoying.

A few more minutes later Spock removed the fingers and pushed Jim's legs wide apart, causing the captain to blush at the humiliating pose. He pushed the two saliva-covered fingers into him at once, causing Jim to wince in discomfort. He quickly distracted him by sucking the soft skin of his neck and Jim leant his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself down.

Spock made a few scissoring movements, moving the fingers back and forth to stretch him properly and soon Jim's small painful winced turned into pants of lust.

"Com'n Jim, don't hold back your voice." Spock whispered against his ear and Jim thought he would have cum if the stupid cock-ring wasn't preventing him from that.

The fingers hit the bundle of nerves and Jim did exactly what Spock had told him, moaning louder than before at the amazing feeling.

"God, right there!" He urged but Spock only smirked and pulled his fingers out. Jim was about to curse him in every possible way when he was suddenly pushed down the bed, his chest flat against the sheets while Spock grabbed his hips firmly and placed his erection at the entrance. Without warning he slammed in with one swift movement and Jim practically screamed.

Spock give him only a second or two to adjust then pulled back a bit just to thrust in again, earning more loud moans and gasps from Jim.

"Ahh, Spock, the ring." Jim panted as the thing became unbearable. He was so close to release yet it was impossible with that stupid metal ring.

"Not yet." Spock murmured against his nape and slid a hand to stroke his member in time with his thrusts, driving Jim crazy.

"I… I can't bear it anymore." Jim admitted helplessly, panting and sweating.

"Then beg for me." Spock stated simply and Jim cursed silently. No way, there was no way that he, captain of the USS Enterprise would beg for a Vulcan. Spock hit that certain spot again which made him to see stars. No, he had pride and he wouldn't-.

"I know you love it Jim. You're such a slut. I know you love it hard and rough and love to be submissive so beg!" Spock ordered again in his sexy and arousing tone and slammed into Jim harder than ever. Dammit!

"Spock, please!" Jim cried, his whole body trembling in ecstasy as Spock was literally fucking him into the mattress while giving him a perfect hand-job. There was no reply so Jim had no other option but to grab his pride and throw it out of a window into the universe.

"Ahh, Spock, please, remove the ring. Please, I'm begging you!" That did it and soon the ring was removed. Spock grabbed Jim's hips with both hands and started pounding into him even harder than before. It didn't take Jim long to reach his climax. With a loud cry his whole boy went numb and he spilled his seeds on the sheets. Spock followed him closely after a few more thrust, collapsing on top of him with a loud, manly moan as he filled Jim with his hot semen.

He rolled from him to the bed and freed Jim's hands with weak fingers so he could cuddle up to him. And he did. He was still panting heavily, trembling as he was coming back to his senses. He placed his forefinger and middle finger against Spock's in a Vulcan kiss, smiling widely and happily at Spock.

"This was fucking awesome." He admitted at last, when he could finally catch up his breathing. "How came the idea?" He asked with a grin. Spock turned to meet his gaze and smirked mysteriously. Just when Jim was about to give up, thinking Spock would never tell him, the Vulcan spoke.

"You should be more cautious about where to leave your personal diary, captain."

Damn.


End file.
